Obsessive Hunger
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brendan has returned to the village after a long absence. At the first sight of Stephen he is overwhelmed with lust. How far will he go to make Stephen his? AU story, with many familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Brendan wasn't sure how long he'd been gone. His best bet, it had been going on a year now. He'd finalized his divorce from Eileen, as well as spent some quality time with Declan. His son was his only weak spot. It was best that the wee lad was safe in Ireland with his mother... away from the hazards of his own life, mostly revolving around his own nefarious business deals. He had made the most of his time in Ireland. Not only had he resolved his personal business... but, he came back with his pockets much fuller. He had phoned Cheryl a week ago, telling her to draw up the papers to buy her half of the club. His next matter of business would be to oust Warren. He would manage that in time... and in his own way.

Walking towards the club, evening swiftly upon the village; Brendan quickly surmised that nothing had changed. He laughed to himself. Things were most likely about to change for a great many people. Brendan Brady was back. That in itself implied change. He couldn't wait to get started. First would be to get Cheryl's half of the club... then, he would work on Foxy. Warren Fox was what he considered to be small potatoes, but Foxy's business partner was anything but that. Danny Houston was a menace of the worse kind. Brendan had no intention of having a long term partnership with a man tied to Danny. The sooner Foxy was out the better.

Stepping into the club, Brendan's eyes casually scanned the room as he took a table in the far corner... deciding he would observe unobtrusively for as long as possible. He knew it wouldn't take long for him to be noticed and recognized. Brendan decided he'd take advantage of the opportunity for as long as it presented itself. His eyes flickered around in slight boredom as he took in all the customers and various staff members going about their business, a frown piercing his brow as his eyes fell on Jacqui making her way to his table. He hadn't been seated for two minutes and already he'd been found. As the man who would soon be her boss, he'd like to say it was efficiency that brought her so quickly... but, Brendan knew better. This one was catty and cunning. She had recognized him and was looking for the scoop. She would only learn what he wanted her to... that was the way with anyone. End of.

Jacqui stopped next to his table, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. "Well, if it isn't Brendan Brady. Slumming are you, love?"

Brendan looked her up and down, chewing his gum incessantly in the process. "Ya think? How about joining me for a drink and filling me in... on me, of course."

"Of course," she echoed. "Irish whiskey?"

Nodding, he sent her on her way. "Hurry along before I change my mind."

She rolled her eyes before moving to the bar, issuing the order to Rhys... knowing in an instant that Brendan hadn't changed. In fact, he was even more arrogant than ever. This should really be interesting, she thought. Looking to Cheryl seated at the end of the bar, she said, "Your brother just told me to join him for a drink. I guess I'm taking my break."

Cheryl gasped, turning around to look to the far corner... a smile spreading across her face. "Go on, then. Wouldn't want to keep Bren waiting." She smiled at Ste as he approached carrying a crate, watching as he sat it down on the bar. "How's it going tonight, Ste?""

"Made some good tips tonight, me. God knows I need it," Ste grumbled, as he began to unload the bottles into the small refrigeration unit.

"I know you're about due to get out of here... but, if you want a few extra hours, I could use the help. My brother just got back, and I'd like to spend some time with him..." Cheryl told him, both of them knowing she was offering more to help him out than in any dire need for his services.

Ste wasn't about to pass up the easy money, though. "Sure. I'll stay as long as you like. Thanks, Cheryl. You said brother. I thought he'd moved to Ireland. He's back?"

"Yeah. He's over at the corner table talking to Jacqui." She leaned forward to tell him in an almost conspiratorial fashion. "Between you and me, Brendan's buying my half of the club... so, he'll be your new boss very soon."

Ste's gaze moved towards the darkened corner, barely able to make him out. From what he could see, Brendan Brady looked fine indeed. "Wow. He's, well... wow."

Cheryl laughed. "Yeah, and he knows it." She looked at Ste in slight concern. "Just be careful around him, eh?"

"Careful? You saying he's dangerous?" Ste asked, looking once again at Brendan's table.

"Oh, he's so many things, Ste. Just do your job as you always do, and he shouldn't mess with you." She stood up from the bar, wanting to say so much more... yet, uncertain of how much she should say. "I'm going to go catch up with him... and get Jacqui back to work."

Ste nodded as he watched her walk away, his breath catching in his throat as his gaze connected with Brendan's. Even in the darkened room, he could see Brendan's eyes slide over him... assessing him, and more. The more he was uncertain about. Yes, there was danger in those penetrating eyes. Ste decided Cheryl's warnings were most likely founded in truth. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling he would be learning about that very soon.

* * *

They had been talking for about fifteen minutes when Cheryl had enough of Brendan's distracted behavior. She didn't need to look at what had captured her brother's attention... in fact, she knew precisely who would be at the end of Brendan's heated stare. Rolling her eyes, Cheryl snapped, "Should I leave, Bren?"

Brendan's eyes turned back towards his sister. "Not at all, Chez. I can get to know the staff later." His eyes moved again to the small framed bartender. The most enticing piece of flesh he'd ever found in this little village. He stroked a finger along his moustache, the possibilities running rampant in his mind. He'd be this young man's boss soon. That more than intrigued him. "Who is he, Cheryl?"

"Who is who?" she asked in exasperation.

An uplifted brow was Brendan's initial response. "I think you know... but, I'll clarify it for you. The hot blond serving up drinks behind the bar."

Pretending not to know who he was speaking about, Cheryl turned to nonchalantly look back at the bar. "Oh, that's Ste. Forget it, though. He's seeing someone."

Brendan laughed. "Right. That means something to me. Right. Tell me this, though. Is he seeing a male or female?"

"Female, Bren. Sorry," she clipped out, not saying that she thought Ste could play on both sides of the fence.

"Interesting. I think the boy is about to trade up," Brendan answered, unable to keep his eyes off the bloke that Cheryl called Ste.

Cheryl gasped, shocked that Brendan was this taken with Ste at one glance, knowing all the dangers it could represent for both Brendan and Ste. "Uhhh, Brendan. Leave Ste alone. Have you forgotten that when you buy me out you will be partners with Warren? That in turn has you connected to Danny. You know very well how he feels about gays."

"Yeah, Chez. Been there before, eh? You know I'm discreet. Nobody that I don't want to know will know." He fixed a cold, unyielding stare on his sister. "End of discussion, right? Right. Now, introduce me to my new bar man."

Standing up, with a soft groan escaping, Cheryl led Brendan over to the bar. As she observed the intense look on Brendan's face, she realized one thing was for certain – Ste Hay was about to be hit by an avalanche... and she didn't think there was a damn thing she could do to prevent it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brendan's face was impassive as he approached the bar with Cheryl. He was the master of the poker face. Never give anything away unless you want it to be seen. That was his motto. He had a feeling he'd be playing it close to the vest for a time with this lad. As always, he'd know when was the time to strike. He always did. Timing was often a man's best weapon. One could live or die by timing their moves just right. Brendan had perfected such timing to a fine art.

Cheryl gave her brother a warning glance as they neared the bar, knowing by his intense perusal of Ste it was all for nothing. Brendan's mind was set. The only thing that would stop her determined brother would be Ste's lack of interest. If Ste gave him any sign of encouragement, he'd find his life stormed and taken over before he knew it happened. She knew there wasn't anything she could do to either stop it or slow it down.

"Ste, there's someone I'd like for you to meet..." Cheryl began, knowing she had no choice but to perform the introductions.

Looking up from wiping the bar, Ste looked from Cheryl to the man he now knew to be Brendan Brady, a nervous tremor in the pits of his stomach as his eyes connected with the man. He swallowed nervously on the realization this man was about to become his boss. There was something completely unnerving about this man. His stare was deep and penetrating. A look was present in the man's eyes that he wasn't sure he recognized... but it seemed to read as a spark of interest. Now, he just had to determine why it was so intensely directed at him. Nodding, Ste outstretched his hand towards Brendan, forcing a shiver not to assail him when Brendan joined their hands. More than with a slight amount of hesitation, Ste spoke, "Uhhh, I'm Ste Hay."

Brendan squeezed the lad's hand, releasing it almost as quickly... immediately deciphering a flicker of recognition in the boy's eyes, along with confusion as the result. This boy had been appealing from the distance... up at closer range, Brendan found him to be even more so - in fact, the young lad was beautiful. As his eyes lowered to the lips that had a slight pout to the curve, Brendan began to think of all the future scenarios where he could sequester them alone and break those lips open under the fierce possession of his own. He realized rather belatedly that Cheryl and the lad were waiting for him to speak when Cheryl nudged him sharply. He'd need to table such thoughts for now.

Annoyed that this was starting off worse than she'd expected, Cheryl mumbled, "I have paperwork to do in the office. I'll leave you boys to get acquainted." She smiled kindly at Ste. "You can take off anytime you like, love."

"Thanks, Cheryl..." Ste answered, thinking now looked like a very good time to make his departure... the heat in Brendan Brady's eyes mesmerizing and confusing him a bit too much.

Brendan reluctantly relinquished his gaze from the boy to look at his sister that seemed eager to retreat. "Paperwork, right. How about we take care of our paperwork tomorrow, Chez. I'm anxious to get started."

Pushing away from the bar, Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Bren. I'll be in the office if anyone needs me."

Looking back towards the bar, Brendan's eyes took a leisurely trail down the wee lad's body, before he answered, "I think we'll be just fine. Yeah. Just fine."

Brendan chewed incessantly on his gum as his eyes trailed along the expanse of the bar, observing to his satisfaction there were only a couple seated, each at far ends of the bar. "I'm assuming Ste is shortened for Stephen."

Ste nodded his agreement. "Everyone calls me, Ste. As long as I can remember, actually."

"Interesting. You'll find I'm not everyone. I'll call you Stephen." Brendan looked at him attentively, his gaze never moving from Stephen's face. "Any problems with that?"

Shaking his head, Ste answered, "Not at all. You're the boss."

"That I am, Stephen. That I am." His eyes narrowed for a moment. "Tell me what you think about your other boss?"

"Warren?" Ste asked with a slight edge to his voice. "I don't see him much. He doesn't come in that much. Guess he has more than this going on."

Brendan smirked. "Well, that hasn't changed much. Doesn't answer my question, Stephen. I asked what you thought about him."

"Uhhhh, not sure I feel comfortable speaking about one boss to my new one," Ste answering, unwittingly more than giving Brendan the answer he needed.

He moved in closer, his hand reaching forward to catch the hand that was wiping the bar. Brendan's eyes flickered down to where his hand now covered Stephen's. He arched a brow as he returned his gaze to Stephen's apprehensive expression. "Relax, Stephen. I'm not trying to put you in a bad spot... and I think the bar is wiped sufficiently. Eh?"

Ste flushed, nodding emphatically. "Yeah. I guess it is."

"Right." Brendan didn't relax his grasp on Stephen's hand. "Enough about Foxy. I won't put you in the middle. But, hear me well, Stephen. Do right by me and you don't have anything to worry about. I know how Foxy operates. Anything you've seen him do, I can do far worse. It's something to remember."

"I do my job, me. He doesn't mess with me much. I can say I've noticed he has some dodgy dealings at times... but, not my business," Ste said, forcing himself not to pull his restrained hand free.

"Dodgy. Right. Sounds like Foxy." Brendan leaned closer still, almost to where their foreheads began to touch... eyes connected; one set wild, where the other far too curious to be safe. "Remember my words, Stephen. It pays to be on my side. I look after the ones I trust." Brendan's eyes lowered to Stephen's lips... so close he could almost taste them. He wanted to taste them. He would taste them. Not here, though. Timing was everything... and this wasn't the time. "I think you'll remember. Won't ya, Stephen?"

Ste swallowed nervously, uncertain of the vibes he could feel coming from Brendan. He had never been so unsettled in his life. This man was on all counts dangerous, yet he felt drawn to him in a way he didn't understand. At the moment, he wasn't certain he wanted to understand it. Knowing Brendan was waiting for his answer, Ste nodded his understanding and acceptance. "Yeah. I'll remember."

Brendan released him, a smile crossing his lips. He reached up and patted Stephen lightly on the cheek. "Good lad." He tilted his head, looking at him closely. "I expect to be seeing a lot of you soon, Stephen. A whole lot more."

Looking down, and away from that penetrating gaze, Ste was slow to answer. "Uhhh, right."

Brendan couldn't help but to smirk as he leered at Stephen. Taking Cheryl's half of the club had never been more appealing. Whether young Stephen knew it or not, his life was about to change. He would teach him so many things. The boy was skittish and unsure. That much was obvious. Brendan knew he had to bide his time for awhile. But, this was his game. He excelled at it. Brendan knew he would get exactly what he wanted from Stephen Hay. His eyes moved over him one last time. "Good chat, Stephen. Good chat."

Eyes wide, Ste watched as Brendan walked away and out of the club, unbeknownst to him a bemused look upon his face. He didn't see Cheryl coming out of the office watching him with more than casual concern on her face. He shook his head as if to clear the fog that his moments with Brendan had created, only knowing one thing for certain – things at Chez Chez would be infinitely more interesting in the days ahead. Right now he wasn't sure if that would be a good or bad thing... in either event, he was sure that Brendan Brady would be at the center of them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all that are reading this story. I appreciate that so much! Remember, despite having some instances that may be construed as similar to canon, this is still very much AU. Comments are welcome and a great motivation. Thank you! **

**Chapter 3**

Cheryl shook her head as she watched Brendan leafing through the papers that had been signed and processed over to him hours ago. He had a cunning and plotting look on his face. One she knew very well. A look that she never liked to find herself in the middle of. She was more than thankful she wouldn't be this time. "So how does it feel?"

Brendan raised his eyes from the papers in front of him, tossing them uncaringly aside, his teeth biting into the large slice of pizza in front of him. "Just another day in the life of Brendan Brady."

"Right." Cheryl scoffed, her eyes knowingly on her brother. "You're up to something, Bren. I'm glad I won't be a part of it."

"So suspicious, Chez..." Brendan mumbled in between large bites of food.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine why." She looked at him as he enjoyed his late lunch, more than just a little curiously asking, "What's your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I'll probably go down to the club and get more familiar." Speaking of familiar... Brendan wondered when he'd catch his new bartender in action again. "Speaking of... who will be closing up tonight?"

Pursing her lips together, she affixed a cold stare on her brother. "Don't do this, Brendan. He's just a kid. He isn't up for your games."

"Cheryl, you don't have a clue. That boy is more than _up_ for it..." Brendan drawled, his eyes warming as he thought of the gorgeous bartender that he couldn't wait to get to know much better.

An indelicate grunt followed. "Just be careful, Bren. Ste's a good kid. He doesn't need to be pulled into your drama. "

Brendan gave his sister a blank look. "No drama here, Sis. You know me. Just trying to get to know my staff."

"I know you, Brendan. That's what worries me the most..." she told him, shaking her head as she moved away, hoping Brendan proceeded with caution... yet reading that wildness in his eyes all too easily. Things were going to get far too bumpy before it was over.

* * *

Brendan leaned against his office door, watching as Stephen alternated between mixing drinks and wiping down the bar. He was an efficient lad. Quick as well. The customers seemed to know him on a first name basis... and seemed to part with their money easily enough with him. Angling his head to the side; his eyes moved over the young barman. Brendan could see why his customers related to the lad so well. He'd have no problem in parting with his money if he had something like him to enjoy at the end of it.

Enjoy him he would... in every possible way. His only problem being in waiting to make his move. He needed to feel him out first... make certain they were of the same inclination. There had been a spark in the lad's eyes when they'd first met. A wariness had been present... but, there had been more. Interest was present, whether Stephen recognized it or not. Brendan was a master at reading such signs. Young Stephen was an innocent... at least in the ways of men. Seducing him would be the greatest pleasure he'd ever enjoyed. It was an experience they would both long remember. Brendan didn't doubt that for a moment.

A scowl briefly pierced his face as he watched the form of his obnoxious business partner approaching him from across the bar. "Foxy, I don't believe it. You actually came to do some work?"

"Hate to disappoint you, Brady... but, that isn't it." Warren looked at his partner/nemesis with loathing for a long moment. "I wanted to see if what I'd heard was true."

"Oh yeah?" Brendan asked in boredom. "What did Foxy hear today?"

Warren rolled his eyes as he looked around the club. "I know you bought Cheryl out. Funny thing that. I'd offered to do that, time and time again. Then, all of a sudden she sells out to big brother."

"It's all about timing, Foxy." Brendan flickered a disinterested glance over Warren Fox. "Looks like yours hasn't improved much. Eh?"

"Yeah well, let's just see how my business partner feels about the arrangement..." Warren drawled in his typical insinuating manner.

Brendan pushed away from the door, affixing a glare on his partner. "Danny doesn't concern me, Foxy. In fact, I'd say it's you that are afraid of him nosing around here." His eyes cold and penetrating, Brendan stared him down for a long moment, before speaking again. "Much as I'm enjoying our chat... and, believe me – I am, I need to get better acquainted with my staff. Later then, Foxy. Right. Much later..."

Warren scowled at Brendan's retreating figure, knowing he needed to find out exactly what Brendan's angle was here. Danny would definitely demand answers... and he didn't want to be the one who couldn't answer to him. Brendan was up to something, and he intended to find out exactly what.

* * *

Ste knocked on the office door, lightly and hesitantly... unsure of why he was so nervous, only knowing he was. He swallowed tremulously when he heard Brendan calling out for him to come in.

"It's open," Brendan shouted out, knowing exactly who it would be. He had left word for Stephen to come see him at the end of his shift... and looking at the time, he knew that was right about now.

Opening the door marginally, Ste peeked his head inside. "You wanted to see me, Brendan?"

"Aye. Come in, Stephen. Close the door behind you..." Brendan invited, his eyes hot and all encompassing on the smaller man.

Ste closed the door, his footsteps slowly approaching the desk that Brendan sat behind... his curiosity more than peaked. "What can I do for you, boss?"

Brendan smiled. It was full of promise, and a desire the lad didn't recognize; yet, Brendan thought that might change soon. If the correct signals were read, Stephen would learn of his interest very quickly. "Have a seat, Stephen. Over there on the couch." With satisfaction, Brendan watched as Stephen moved towards the couch, standing in the process to carry a bottle of whiskey and two glasses over to meet him. "I was hoping we could share a few drinks. Get to know each other better."

"Oh, I... uhmmm, sure..." Ste answered, dumbfounded about what to say or do next.

Looking down to pour the drinks, Brendan smiled at Stephen's obvious anxiety. The boy's nervousness was endearing... and all accounts sexy. It made him want to push the gauntlet and see how nervous he could make the young lad. Once he had him at his mercy he would totally devour him. Handing the glass over to the boy, Brendan's eyes leisurely slid over him... unabashed longing in his eyes; a desire he didn't even attempt to contain. Seeing the flicker of awareness falling into Stephen's beautiful eyes again, Brendan realized Stephen was feeling something too. He doubted Stephen fully understood it... but, it was damn good start... and, an advantage he knew exactly how to capitalize on.

"Tell me about yourself," Brendan prompted, taking a small swallow of the burning whiskey... smiling to himself as he watched Stephen taking large gulps in his apparent nervous state.

"Not much to tell, me..." Stephen mumbled, biting back a groan when Brendan immediately refilled the glass that he'd downed all too quickly.

"I find that hard to believe," Brendan told him, watching as Stephen took a sip, although much slower this time. "Drink up. You're not driving, right?"

Ste laughed, nodding his head in agreement. "Not driving. Live within walking distance, me."

Brendan leaned closer, his hands itching to grab at the boy when the quick indrawn breath signaled Stephen's response to his nearness. "Don't worry, Stephen." His voice dropped to a husky pitch. "I'll make sure you get home safely. I'll even walk ye myself."

"Thanks, Brendan. I think I'll manage, though..." Ste answered, a low chuckle escaping as the thought of Brendan Brady walking him home assailed him.

Topping off his drink, Brendan whispered, "I'm sure you will, Stephen. Now, drink up."

Ste took another long swallow, the alcohol he'd consumed in such a short amount of time going straight to his head. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get me gassed."

Brendan leaned in closer, his eyes heavy lidded and hungry on Stephen's lips. Huskily, he asked him, "What possible reason would I have for that, Stephen?"

His tongue sliding out to swipe at his suddenly dry lips, Ste murmured, "I – I don't know, Brendan."

"Let's give it some thought, then. Eh?" Brendan moved in closer, his mind made up the moment he read the welcome in Stephen's eyes. The wee lad would think the kiss was of his own initiative, when he would be artfully played by the master. A game of the greatest of simplicity... but, one that had to be timed perfectly. His eyes darkened, as he watched Stephen moving closer... mimicking his own movements – oblivious to how he was being artfully maneuvered.

Ste's eyes dropped to Brendan's lips, perfectly formed lips that were more appealing than he'd ever thought a man's could be. He didn't know if he'd been reading the signs correctly, or if he was just a mess in his alcohol induced state. All he knew was he felt pulled to Brendan's mouth as if a magnet was silently propelling his motion. His eyes flicked back and forth between Brendan's purposeful gaze and his slightly parted lips; his most profound hope being that he was reading Brendan correctly. There was no further time for thought. Just as his lips were about to brush against Brendan's, he heard a low resounding growl before his mouth was totally engulfed.

Brendan moaned at the initial contact, inwardly cursing that he hadn't paced himself better. He reached his hands up and cupped each side of Stephen's face, angling the boy closer for the penetration he was determined to take. "Mmmm," he hummed from deep within his throat, his tongue moving to stab incessantly into the opening he craved to fully explore.

A gasp was uttered as Ste opened his mouth to allow Brendan a deep and thorough penetration. His first thought being that he was dreaming. No kiss could be this perfect... this intense. Unbeknownst to him, a similar thought presently filtering through Brendan's lust filled haze.

Pulling back, secure in the knowledge that he had Stephen firmly under his control, Brendan rasped, "How about that walk home, Stephen?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A slight **SMUT** warning. That's all I've got. I hope you enjoy this installment. Thank you for reading. Comments are always greatly appreciated! :)**

**Chapter 4**

"Well, Stephen?" Brendan asked, his mind telling him he should be moving more slowly with the skittish lad... yet, his body urging him to pounce. _Take him. He's vulnerable, needy. And, most importantly – you want him. _

Normally, that was the end game right there. Brendan Brady found something he wanted – he took it. The boy was perfect for him. He couldn't wait to have him naked and wanting beneath him. It was the shy ones that always lost control and became hungry little sluts in bed. That's exactly what he wanted from Stephen. His cock grew another inch just thinking of Stephen panting and begging for his possession. No matter what it took – he _would_ have it.

"I – I, uhmmm I don't know, Brendan..." Ste hedged, unaware of how the hesitant and vulnerable edge to his voice aroused the predatory man bent on possessing him.

Brendan tilted his head to the side, quietly regarding his enticing prey, winning never as important as it was in this moment. "Stephen, trust me. It's just a walk home. Right? Where's the harm?"

Ste laughed nervously. "I might be naïve, but I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not, Stephen." Brendan's eyes heated. "We both know the score here. Don't we?"

"Maybe. It's just not a game I'm used to playing, me."

Brendan reached up, trailing his finger along Stephen's lips, his eyes hungrily following through the process. "We never stop learning as long as we're alive. There's always surprises along the way. This might be one of them."

"It's one I never thought about," Ste answered with a shrug, the effects of the alcohol still present, yet not enough of a consumption to control his actions. That was the most alarming thought of all. If he could blame it all on the booze, he could file it all neatly away... but, he couldn't. He was drawn to Brendan Brady. Ste knew if he was to be perfectly honest with himself he had been attracted to him from the onset. There was something about him. Some unnamed quantity. He didn't know if he'd ever know it for what it was. Ste only knew Brendan was different, and his life had irrevocably changed on the night they'd met.

"Don't overthink it, Stephen. There's no need..." Brendan whispered, moving closer once again. "Just relax, live in the moment."

Ste averted his eyes, not wanting Brendan to see how much he wanted to do exactly that. It was too soon, and more than that – a big change. He wasn't certain he was ready for it. Undoubtedly, he wasn't sure he was ready for it with Brendan. "I don't mean to... it's just a big jump for me. Here and now, and with you."

"I get that, Stephen." Brendan's eyes searched blue ones intently. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it. I think every guy, gay or straight has at one time or another. I get the feeling you've thought about it more than you want to admit."

Shrugging, Ste answered, "I got my life, me. It's not built for all of that."

"That so?" Brendan reached out to cup the back of Stephen's neck, the movement of his hand pulling him closer. "Tell me you don't fancy me, Stephen. If I'm wrong and you don't, we'll forget this all happened."

"I – I guess I do fancy you. It's just so fast, Brendan." Ste looked deeply into predatory and determined eyes. "I don't know what to do."

Brendan chuckled sexily, his hand continuing to hold the back of Stephen's neck, fingers moving in both a soothing and provocative motion. His voice dropped even lower, "How about we see if this helps you make up your mind." Without any further words or delay, Brendan exerted a small bit of pressure on Stephen's neck, pulling him forward as his lips once again became reacquainted with the full and luscious ones that so attracted him. Almost instantly, Brendan was growling, his tongue sliding along Stephen's lips, seductively asking for the possession he so hungrily craved. "C'mon Stephen, open up. Let me inside..."

Ste moaned as Brendan's impassioned plea attacked both his defenses, and his senses as well. Almost immediately, Ste's lips separated enough to allow the penetration of Brendan's tongue. A tongue that was skilled, and determined to evoke a hungry need in him... a need that would match his own. Ste lifted his hands to cradle Brendan's face in his hands, his breathing becoming more shallow as he felt his body giving in to its desires. He began to move even closer to Brendan, oblivious to the fact of his own movements and that Brendan was more than aware of them.

"Mmmm," Brendan whispered, in between stabbing jabs of his tongue, his one hand remaining fastened behind Stephen's neck... the other beginning to trail up and down his back. Stephen was so responsive, more than the boy probably realized. It was that responsiveness that was testing Brendan's control nearly to the limit. He was always a master at the game of finesse and control. This wee lad challenged it at every turn. More than anything he wanted to wrestle him down onto the couch and teach him exactly what it meant to be taken by Brendan Brady. If he continued his breathy little moans and kept stretching so provocatively against him, that was exactly what would happen.

"Brendan..." Ste gasped, into the mouth that possessed his own, "I can hardly breathe."

"We can fix that, Stephen..." Brendan growled, his lips releasing his dominant possession to trail them down the side of Stephen's neck – licking, kissing and biting in equal turns. "You taste so good. I want ye, Stephen. Tell me you want me too."

Ste panted as he felt his body pressed down on the couch, Brendan's body poised in determination above his own. "I do, Brendan... it's just so fast."

Brendan raised his head, his eyes sweeping over his smaller form, a desire driving him unlike any he'd ever known. He couldn't let this night end without having him. His hips began to thrust against Stephen's, the hardness of their cocks easily felt through the clothing still covering them. He moved his hands down until they sunk into each of Stephen's hips. His voice dropped to a raspy murmur. "Sometimes it works that way, Stephen. Don't think about it so much. Let go and give into your feelings."

"I want to. Really I do. I'm just not sure what to do... or if I'm ready to do them," Ste mumbled hesitantly, his fear of the unknown mixing in with his desire to enjoy the full experience.

A hand reached out to unbuckle Stephen's belt, a snap and zipper just as quickly opened. "I'll make you a deal, Stephen. I won't do anything you don't like. If you say stop, I will." Brendan reached inside Stephen's pants and pulled out the cock that was growing in his hand. He licked his lips, almost salivating from his thoughts of tasting him, knowing in the process he would have the lad begging for the full package. His eyes were cunning and full of intent. "I just want to taste you, Stephen. I can make you feel things you've never felt... if you let me."

Ste's head arched back as Brendan's large hand fully enveloped his cock, unaware of how much his submission turned the older man on... and how effectively he was being seduced by the master. "Okay, Brendan. I c-can't fight you."

"Good lad," Brendan growled. His eyes honed in on the treasure that had a pearl dribbling from the slit. "You'll be mine when I've finished, Stephen. Begging me to take you." Brendan smiled into the rapt expression on Stephen's face, moving to continue before the boy thought better of his words of possession. He was becoming fixated and obsessed over this wee lad. He had to get it under control now. Sliding down into position, Brendan's tongue flicked at the tip, a deeper growl escaping as the flavor rolled onto his tongue. His lips moved lower to fully engulf the organ that was beginning to pulse, his experience telling him that Stephen would be pleading in record time.

His fingers reaching beneath him to sink into the couch, Ste's eyes rolled back into his head as Brendan's lips virtually began to devour him. "B-Brendan... feels so good."

Brendan's lips curved into a primal and predatory smile as he continued to enjoy the boy's cock, his tongue lashing at the throbbing flesh, fingers reaching underneath to sink into his perfect ass... effectively arching him deeper into his throat. He knew he had Stephen exactly where he wanted him. This wasn't any one-off fuck. Stephen was different. He would keep this one. He pulled off long enough to place his demands. "Tell me what I want to hear, Stephen. Say that you want to be mine. That you belong to me."

Ste writhed on the couch, sweat beginning to roll down his face, neck, back... and everywhere his mind could process. A part of his brain told him that this was moving too fast... that Brendan was too keen on him to be normal, but he couldn't resist. He wanted Brendan, obsessive control freak or not. "Yes. I'm yours, Brendan. P-please... I n-need-"

A satisfied and purely sexual laugh followed. "I know exactly what you need, Stephen. I'll give it to you. Then, you'll give me what I need. Won't you?"

His head bobbed up and down. "Y-yes... anything, Brendan. Anything."

"Mmmmm, good boy." Brendan's eyes darkened before moving to regain possession of the pulsing cock begging for release. His thumb stroked over the leaking tip, as he whispered, "Mine." Brendan immediately followed through on his promises and intent as he drove Stephen over the edge, his body a quivering mass of tissue that they both knew was his for the taking. Brendan smiled down at the trembling boy, his cock throbbing and in need of release. "Tell me, Stephen. What happens next?"

Barely able to breathe yet, let alone speak, Ste answered, "Whatever you want, Brendan."

"Good lad," Brendan's voice lowered to a mere purr. "I want to feel your mouth on me as I just pleasured you. I think you know what to do."

Ste blushed. "I've never done it before, Brendan."

"I know. But, you want to with me. Don't you, Stephen?" Brendan asked, his eyes hungrily fastened on Stephen's ripe lips.

"Yeah. I do."

"One step at a time, Stephen. I'm going to teach you so much... but, at my pace." Brendan's fingers reached out to stroke along Stephen's lips. His eyes were fevered and hungry as he watched them parting for him. "That's it. Keep your teeth covered, and suck me, Stephen."

Ste nodded, his own eyes dilating in hungry anticipation. Once Brendan removed his weight from him, he reached out to slide his pants free... learning a task well never more important to him. His eyes widened as they fell on the unbelievable size of him. He wasn't sure how this would all work, but he was determined to do his best.

Brendan chuckled in understanding. "Just go slow, Stephen. You'll manage in time." A groan tumbled from his lips a few moments later as he felt those lips beginning to close around him. As many times as he'd been on the receiving end, he had never anticipated nor enjoyed the initial touch more. He had already known he was possessive, and borderline obsessive about this boy. It was all brought home now as his head leaned back against the couch cushions, his fingers beginning to weave in and out of Stephen's hair. The boy was so fucked. They both were. Brendan couldn't imagine ever letting Stephen go.

This compulsion he had for Stephen could make both of their lives much more complicated in the weeks and months ahead. As Stephen continued in his unskilled yet immensely pleasurable ministrations, Brendan didn't doubt it for a moment.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been nearly a week since the interlude with Stephen in his office. He hadn't been able to go near him. Slowly it had ate away at his mind and his body. He wanted the boy so fucking badly.

First, it had been sorting out business. Part-owner of Chez Chez had quickly become a drain on his time. Cheryl had been doing a good enough job at running the club, but there were things that had been let go. He figured them to be things that Warren was supposed to be attending to. Brendan expected everything to be a certain way – _his_ way – there was no room for anything being let go. A few days ago when he thought he had things better in hand, Warren surprised him with his sudden announcement.

Per usual, Warren strolled into the office without knocking, moving about as if he owned the place. In actuality – he didn't. Danny and Warren were co-partners. That arrangement just proved to him that Warren was an idiot. Going into business with Danny Houston was never a smart thing to do. One mistake and the knife could be in your back. It was Brendan's hope to keep Danny away from Chez Chez as much as possible; with any luck out of the business quickly. He could handle partnering up with Warren... but Danny was another reality entirely.

He had looked up with a look of censure as Warren strolled into his office. Eyes flickering over him, as always finding him lacking. "Need something, Foxy?"

"Welcoming as always." A sneer followed. "I've come to say goodbye."

"Going on a trip, are ye?" Brendan asked, eyeing him in suspicion... knowing Warren, acting in Danny's behalf he would never leave him alone in the running of the club.

"In a manner of speaking. I've sold out my share to Danny. So, now you are him are equal partners." Warren smiled cruelly at Brendan. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Brendan's eyes became savage. "Why wouldn't you come to me first? I would have bought you out."

Warren shrugged. "Danny came to me... and, I think you know it's not good to say no to Danny when his mind is set. He made me a generous offer... so, I took it."

He thought about that for a moment. Why would Danny do that after all this time? There had to be a reason. One that Brendan figured he probably wouldn't like. "I doubt he'll be around much. He doesn't like it here."

"Oh. I forgot the best part. He's not your partner anymore, either. He gave his half away as a gift." Warren laughed at him mockingly. "You've got yourself a new partner, Brady."

Inwardly, Brendan was steaming, yet as always he knew when to maintain his poker face. Now in the presence of Warren who obviously wanted to agitate him with his news, it was a necessity. "A gift? Who gives away half of a club as a gift?"

"Apparently Danny does. He doesn't need the club. His daughter got married about six months ago. This is his belated wedding present to them... to his son-in-law actually. Danny says they will be moving here and your new partner will be here on a regular basis." Warren smirked as Brendan couldn't quite hide the anger that flashed into his eyes.

"Does this son-in-law have a name? Any experience in running a club?" Brendan demanded, becoming more incensed each passing moment.

"Can't say I caught any of that..." Warren answered, scratching his head as if giving his questions serious thought. "Sucks to be you, though. You got Danny off the books... but, now you got his family in here. I think we know how Danny is about his family... especially his daughter. He'll be watching you and Chez Chez like never before."

Brendan smiled at his ex-partner scathingly, before he moved his eyes back down to the papers on his desk. Not looking up, Brendan dismissed him... knowing he needed to piece everything together before he met the mysterious son-in-law and determined how to handle things from there. "Thanks for the update, Foxy. Doesn't matter much. I've still got work to do. See yourself out then."

Warren laughed all the way to the door. "It's gonna matter, Brady... and we both know it."

Glaring at the retreating back, Brendan realized Foxy was right. Nothing he could do for now. First, he needed to meet this son-in-law, then he would find out how best to handle him. Brendan was the King around here – not Danny, or his would-be replica. They would all realize, by fair means or foul, Brendan Brady meant business. He didn't really care what he had to do to make that a reality.

* * *

Ste spent his day off with Amy and the kids, his mood good yet his attention not what it should be. Amy knowing him so well spotted it head-on. "Ste? Is everything okay?"

"Okay? Yeah sure. Everything's good."

"You seem distracted. I don't know... off or something," Amy returned, frowning thoughtfully as she watched him. "You didn't have a fight with Rae, did you?"

"Nah. It's not like that, Amy. Me and Rae are more mates than anything else." He scowled. "Why's everyone trying to make us a couple?"

Amy looked at him in confusion. "You've been seeing a lot of her, Ste. Does Rae know you're not a couple?"

"Of course she knows. I haven't talked to her in close to a week. Does that sound like we're attached at the hip?"

She laughed at Ste. "You are so clueless when it comes to women. She's waiting for you to call her, Ste. Why don't you make plans for tonight? You're off... right?"

"Yeah... but, I'm not sure," Ste hedged, not admitting he'd been partly waiting for a better offer.

Amy's eyes widened as she looked at him expectantly. "Ste? Is there someone else?"

"No. Of course not," Ste protested weakly, knowing he had no hope of convincing Amy if he didn't sound more convincing to himself.

"Right," she said before standing to her feet. "I'm taking Leah and Lucas to the park. Are you coming with us?"

Ste was about to respond when his phone began to alert him to an incoming message. He picked it up, a smile passing his lips as he read the message. It was from Brendan. Finally. Short and directly to the point. **_I need to see you, Stephen. _**

He glanced at Amy who was watching him curiously. "Uhhh no. Gonna hang out around here, me." Ste texted Brendan back immediately. **_Come by my place. I'll be alone soon._**

Amy stepped out of the room, coming back a short time later with a boisterous Leah and Lucas ready to go... both of them hugging their daddy energetically. "Okay, we're off then." She glanced at Ste knowingly before saying, "I'll take them to lunch afterwards. We shouldn't be back for a couple of hours."

Ste nodded. "Thanks Amy." He lovingly looked at his kids. "Have a good time. Listen to Mommy."

He waved as they left, nervous and excited about seeing Brendan – here and alone. Things had been tense between them the past week. Ste didn't think it had anything to do with him, really. Brendan had been preoccupied with other matters. Often he would meet Brendan's eyes from across the room, knowing his boss wanted so much from him, but for whatever reason at the time not acting on it. Initially he had mixed feelings about his responses to Brendan, but after the past week he had them more in perspective.

Ste wasn't sure if he was gay or not. He only knew he wanted Brendan. That Brendan was now reaching out to him, he hoped meant Brendan still felt the same.

* * *

Brendan knocked impatiently on Stephen's door. His irritation at Foxy's news of a few days ago making him need to get away. Waiting for this unknown man to appear was not how Brendan Brady lived his life. Brendan did what he wanted when he wanted. That wasn't going to change now. More than that, he needed Stephen. A week had passed since he'd first tasted those lips. He wanted more of him – now. Warren's news had made him feel less in control than he liked... being here with Stephen would balance that out. It would only be a waiting game in regards to disposing of his new partner. He wouldn't think about that now. For now, it was all about Stephen. He needed to calm down and think this through. Being with Stephen would give him that.

The door opened quickly, Stephen smiling up at him nervously... excitement clearly displayed in his eyes. "Stephen," Brendan whispered gravelly. He stepped inside, his eyes quickly sweeping around the room. "We're alone?"

Bobbing his head up and down, Ste answered, "Yeah. Amy took the kids to the park, and lunch afterwards. She said they'd be gone a couple of hours." Ste lost his breath at the suddenness of Brendan's actions. In what took less than a few seconds, the door was slammed swiftly shut, locked, with Ste pinned against it by the aggressive stance of Brendan's body.

"Perfect," he growled. "I've missed ye this week, Stephen." His eyes bored into Stephen's intensely. "I need ye, now. But, it's up to you. Tell me you want me, Stephen. Please..." Brendan went on urgently.

Ste sighed, his eyes falling to the beautiful lips, wanting nothing more than to feel them crushing over his own, owning his as he knew was Brendan's way. "I want you, Brendan."

"Good lad." His lips brushed over Stephen's briefly, a smile crossing his lips as the boy giggled at the contact of his tache. "You'll get used to it."

As Ste hurriedly pulled Brendan into his bedroom, he didn't doubt that for a minute.

TBC

**_A/N: Who do we think is Danny's mysterious son-in-law. It will be revealed in the next chapter. But, I do wonder what you think! _**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Smut Warning*** But, that's where we left off from last time. I could have left it to the imagination, but I decided some Stendan action was much needed. I hope you enjoy it. The question from the last chapter is now revealed as well. Thanks for reading. Comments are always appreciated! :)**

**Chapter 6**

Brendan pushed Stephen down onto the bed, barely having taken the time to strip the bedding down. He didn't want anything tangling up with him – nothing but Stephen's flesh. He'd waited a week for this; tormented each time their eyes caught from the distance, his cock twitching each time he'd been close enough to breathe him in. Never had he wanted anyone like this. It was so instant, intense... and he couldn't fight it. He didn't want to fight it. Stephen Hay was his. He'd made that fact clear in his office a week ago. Today, he intended to close that special deal.

Ste looked up with anxious eyes, his breath coming in and out quickly as he watched Brendan stripping. Brendan's hands were unhurried as he slid from his jacket, his fingers slowly slicing through the buttons on his shirt... even more so as he reached the button and zipper on his slacks. Brendan's gaze remained fixed on him, almost as if he were committing him to memory. Ste wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. He had learned one thing in the short time he'd known Brendan – Brendan Brady did nothing by accident. Every move he made was well thought out, calculated even. It was always easy to see in the deep and distant look in Brendan's eyes. He didn't think he'd ever understand what placed that certain look in Brendan's eyes... he just knew the man to be complicated. Some looks he enjoyed being the one to provoke... others he undoubtedly didn't want to find his name attached at the end of it.

"Slide out of your pants, Stephen." Brendan began to move his hands faster, pausing only to throw packets of condoms onto the bed. A small bottle of lubricant followed before he quickly shed the rest of his clothes. Watching Stephen's slow progress, Brendan growled, "Hurry, Stephen. I'm not feeling very patient."

A nervous chuckle followed. "Really? I hadn't realized."

Brendan yanked at the pants that Stephen was ineffectively trying to slither free from, a smile of approval for the boy's bravado twitching his lips – despite how false that bravery may be. "Mouthy, eh Stephen? I think I can silence you quickly."

Ste's breathless laugh was soon forced back into his throat when he found Brendan's naked body crawling above him to cover his own. In what was shorter than an instant, Brendan had finished undressing himself and him too... his larger body curving over his own, no doubt present that he was staking his claim in this possession. Brendan had been so territorial when they'd shared that moment in the office at Chez Chez. As he looked into the smoldering eyes that bored into his own, Ste had the feeling that would only continue. "Just go easy, okay? First time and all. I'm a bit nervous, me."

A possessive and almost predatory smile crossed Brendan's lips. The knowledge that he'd be Stephen's first caused his cock to throb and search for immediate relief. He wanted this boy so fucking badly. Brendan had the feeling this was only the beginning. One thing he already knew for certain – he couldn't envision a time where the thoughts of Stephen being with another man didn't fill his body with rage. Stephen belonged to him... until _he_ said otherwise. Brendan had the feeling that wouldn't happen for a long time to come. He lifted his hand to stroke against the softness of Stephen's face, his voice husky and full, "Don't ye worry, Stephen. I'm gonna take good care of ye." Leaning in closer, he placed his lips against the boy's jaw... licking, kissing, biting at his skin. "This will be as good for you as it is for me."

A moan followed as he gave himself completely over to Brendan's possession. He knew in his mind and heart to be no other option. His head arched back as Brendan went through the steps of preparing his body. Brendan's fingers felt so good inside of him... so fucking right. Panting and needful groans escaped as Ste watched Brendan protecting and lubing himself up. Brendan slashed his lips over his the instant he began to push inside of him. It didn't take long for what began as a painful invasion to turn into one of burning desire. A gasp fell from Ste's lips as he looked into the scorching gaze that possessed him. Ste whimpered softly, "Hurts... b-but, feels so good."

"Just relax, Stephen." Brendan's breath came in and out slowly as he began to thrust through the barriers, his teeth gritting as the unbelievably tight muscles clamped down on him. "So good, Stephen." His hands reached out to clasp Stephen's hips as he marginally slid forward, his eyes caught and held by the pleasure-pain that transformed Stephen's beautiful face. He had never been one to voice such thoughts; yet, he couldn't help but to realize the unique beauty in Stephen. The boy was hot from head to toe... but, he held a remarkable beauty as well. As Stephen's body slowly adjusted to his wide girth, Brendan increased his strokes, knowing next time he would go at him with much more fervor. This time had to be special for Stephen. It amazed and befuddled him that Stephen's pleasure meant so much to him, but he knew that it did.

Ste clutched at the sheets beneath him as his hips began to buck upwards to meet Brendan's thrusts, almost through a will of their own. Every movement brought Brendan deeper, each deep jab tapping at his sweet spot. His eyes began to roll back into his head as he felt the orgasm building in him. He wasn't even touching himself and he felt he was about to come. "I-I'm gonna come, Brendan. Fuck..."

Brendan's eyes became fierce and determined. Stephen's husky pants nearly driving him over the edge. "That's a good lad," Brendan murmured throatily, his hips increasing his speed... all en route to driving them both over the edge. He growled as he felt Stephen's muscles clamping down. "Oh yeah. Let it go, Stephen. Let everything go."

A few more frenzied strokes later, each of them did just that. Ste sighed in contentment, yet with a bit of soreness as Brendan slid out of him and rolled to his side. "That was... well, just – wow," Ste said in a breathless voice.

Brendan sat up on the side of the bed, smiling crookedly at Stephen from over his shoulder as he disposed of the filled condom. "It was, Stephen." He patted Stephen on the thigh, before standing up to slip back into his clothes, realizing they didn't have a lot of time here before Amy and the kids returned. He grimaced as he looked down at himself, knowing he would need to go home for a quick shower before heading back to the club. There was no way of knowing when his new partner would be making an appearance. Brendan had the feeling it would be very soon. It really didn't matter to him if he was found reeking of another man. What did matter to him was Danny learning about Stephen. Until he knew exactly what sort of threat Danny or his son-in-law represented, he didn't want his relationship with Stephen to become public knowledge.

That alarmed him the most. He had known the boy for such a short time and already he was getting beneath his skin. That was not how Brendan Brady lived his life. As he finished dressing, he looked at Stephen laying contentedly in the bed, realizing he had a weakness that he'd never had before. This young beautiful boy. Danny Houston couldn't know that. No matter what happened, Brendan knew he would always protect Stephen from harm. No matter what means were used... the dark side of his life would never hurt Stephen.

After a goodbye that consisted of fifteen minutes of heavy petting and mind-altering kisses, Brendan let himself out. Stephen was off tonight. When the day had begun he had known he couldn't wait another day before seeing him... touching him. Now that he'd finally had him, Brendan knew it was only the beginning. They would need to be discreet, but it was manageable. It had to be. He would need to discuss that with Stephen tomorrow night. Stephen would need to keep up the pretenses of dating the girl everyone thought he was seeing... but, the truth of the matter being – Stephen belonged to him. He couldn't reveal that to the rest of the world just yet... but, Stephen would know it. Right now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Hours later, Brendan sat behind his desk, writing out checks and assuring himself the bookkeeping was up to date. He shook his head at the mess he'd taken on. Cheryl had done her best... but, Warren had obviously only been drinking up the profits as he cruised the bar for one lady after the other. He knew Chez Chez would be all the better with him gone, but at least with Warren he didn't have any interference... most especially none that he couldn't handle effectively.

He looked up with a frown when a knock fell on his door. His eyes piercing it to greet his unwelcomed interruption, he called out, "It's open."

A tall man stepped inside, eyes touching on him briefly before moving to look around the room in an expression of bored disinterest.

Brendan's eyes dismissed him. He looked like trouble... and the kind he didn't need here now. "Sorry. We're not hiring." He looked up to find the man smiling at him almost condescendingly. Brendan's irritation grew even more. "Leave your name at the bar if you like. I wouldn't sit by the phone, though."

The man boldly moved forward, pausing only to close the door behind him. He confidently walked towards Brendan's desk, taking a seat across from it without being invited. "I'm not here for a job, Mr. Brady. Oh. I guess I can call you Brendan, being that we're partners now."

Brendan's expression became blank... devoid of any emotion. "Ahhhh. Danny's mysterious son-in-law. I expected you'd be arriving soon." He continued leafing through the papers on his desk, giving his best unconcerned attitude. "So, do you have a name, or do you go by Danny's boy?"

"Hardly." He scoffed. "I'm no one's mouthpiece."

"Right." Brendan looked at him dubiously. "I wonder, does Danny know that?" He smirked at the brief flash of fear in the other man's eyes. "Right. Just as I thought."

He glared at Brendan. Having known showing any kind of weakness was the worse thing to do, he tried to backtrack and distract him. An introduction seemed the perfect place to start. "Name is Walker. However, you can call me Simon."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Brendan stepped into the club later the next night, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head at the sight that instantly assailed him. Walker or Simon was leaning over the bar, speaking to Stephen in an almost conspiratorial tone. _Oh hell no_, he thought. The tool was looking to befriend the young lad and have an ally at the club when needed? No fucking way. Not _his_ Stephen. He didn't like how open and innocent Stephen always seemed to be. Predators pounced on that. He would know. It had been exactly what he'd done to get Stephen into his bed so quickly. He might have to play a game that appeared as if Stephen was free to explore where he wanted – but, that was anything but true. Brendan thought Stephen understood that. As he watched Stephen's eyes lighting up in enthusiasm as he spoke, Brendan decided he would have to make his point a bit more clear. Tonight would be as good of a time as any.

He approached the bar, eyes narrowing on Walker as he viewed the man watching Stephen intently. Too intently in his opinion. When Stephen turned and reached down to get into the small refrigerator to fill an order, he clenched his teeth in fury finding Walker's eyes lingering on the pull of Stephen's jeans against the tightness of his ass. What the fuck? This bloke was married to Danny Houston's daughter and was ogling up the help. He didn't view Stephen as simple help... Stephen was special in his eyes, but to a bloke like Simon Walker, that was exactly what he was. He wasn't sure what this was – genuine or a way to test him, but he didn't like it.

The thought that Walker could be hot for his Stephen filled him with rage. Stephen belonged to him. Walker was married... and to his enemy. He couldn't forget that. Although Danny had never confirmed the knowledge, Brendan had the feeling that Danny suspected he was gay. That only bothered him insomuch he knew Danny wouldn't come after him. He was too valuable. What bothered him was that he knew Danny wouldn't hesitate in making a lesson of any man Brendan came to care about. Walker was hovering too closely over Stephen. That brought that fear to life. Had Walker been hanging around longer than he'd known? Could he know something? If he did, he needed to do something about that now. He couldn't let Danny hurt Stephen. As Brendan looked at Stephen's guileless face, he knew he would do whatever necessary to keep the young lad safe.

"What are you about, Walker?" Brendan asked as he ambled fully up to the bar. "When we met earlier you said you was spending time with the Missus."

Stephen looked up from wiping the bar, a frown piercing his brow. "He wants to be called Simon."

Brendan's eyes narrowed on Stephen for a moment, before he affixed a cold gaze on Walker. "Does he now? It seems Walker is getting very familiar with my staff."

Walker cleared his throat. "I believe that is_ our_ staff now."

Ste looked from one to the other, knowing something was off here. "Uhhh, my shift is about done, Brendan."

Brendan nodded. "So it is." He looked at him intently. "In a hurry tonight are we?"

"No hurry, me." Ste colored slightly. "I told Walker I'd show him around."

Walker smirked at Brendan, intrigued by the animosity in his dark gaze. Something was going on here... and he intended to find out. He shrugged as he looked back towards Ste. "Its okay, Ste. We can do that another night. I probably should go see if the wife is getting along okay in the new place."

Brendan's eyes remained on Walker when he spoke his order to Stephen. "My office, Stephen."

Ste looked back and forth between them uncertainly, not liking in the least feeling like a bone in the grips of two hungry jaws. He threw his rag down on the bar, glaring at Brendan as he answered, "Whatever."

A muscle jerked in Brendan's jaw. He didn't like Stephen's behavior at all. He was trying to protect him. Staking a claim was impossible... but, he was doing the best he could without being obvious. He almost bit his lip as he watched Stephen moving from behind the bar, with Walker's eyes drilling into the young lad. His nostrils flared in jealous anger as he listened to Walker call out to Stephen.

"It was nice meeting you, Ste. Maybe you can show me around another night." Walker turned to meet Brendan's icy stare. "Perhaps on your night off – when there aren't so many distractions..."

Ste nodded, looking past Brendan to smile at Simon, knowing without looking that Brendan was still seething. "Sure, Simon. Be glad to do it."

Walker stared until Ste was out of sight, not turning to face Brendan until the door closed behind Ste. "Nice lad. Real nice."

"What's your game, Walker?" Brendan snapped, moving closer to his new nemesis.

"Game?" Walker asked innocently. "I am just getting to know the staff. That's all."

"Is that a fact?" Brendan looked at him closely. "I see other staff members about. I don't see you getting to know them."

Walker smirked. "Maybe they're not as engaging as young Stephen."

Brendan's back tensed when he heard Stephen's lips falling from Walker's lips. He was the only one that called him that. Fuck no. This wasn't going to happen. In between clenched teeth, Brendan clipped out, "He likes to be called Ste."

"Why don't you take your own advice then? I don't hear you calling him that," Walker continued on mockingly.

"What I call him is none of your damned business!" Brendan growled angrily. "Now, I'm going to go talk to Stephen. I'd suggest you go home and see to your wife. I don't have to tell you how displeased Daddy Danny would be if she becomes distressed."

Walker's lip curled upward in disgust. "That's pathetic, Brendan. I'm not so easily intimidated. You'll find that out in time." His eyes became as cold as Brendan's as he spat out, "You're hiding something here, Brady... and I intend to get to the bottom of it." His eyes flickered over Brendan in distaste. "Don't bother seeing me out. I know my way around. In fact, I'll be starting full time tomorrow. See ya."

Brendan's fists clenched at his sides as he watched Walker leave the club, his footsteps swiftly carrying him to his office. Opening the door, he slammed it shut just as quickly... his eyes biting into Stephen that was staring at him angrily from next to his desk. Brendan's gaze narrowed. The boy picked the absolute wrong time to spar with him. His attitude needed to change immediately. "I'm warning you, Stephen. Don't fuck with me."

"Fuck with you? What did I do, Brendan?" Stephen asked in bewilderment. "I was just having an everyday conversation with your new partner. Where's the harm in that?"

"He's dangerous, Stephen. Don't you get that?" Brendan paced back and forth, an agitated hand running through his hair. "He is kin to Danny Houston. I could tell you horror stories... but, I don't want to scare ye. I need you to trust me, Stephen. Most of all, I need you to stay away from Walker."

"I've met Danny. I know all about him. I think you've got Walker all wrong, though."

Brendan breathed in and out sharply, not liking how this little chat was going at all. "Stephen, I've been around. I know when someone is a threat. I'm warning ye. Stay away from Walker outside of the club."

Ste smiled at Brendan, moving closer to the wilder man. "Admit something to me, Brendan."

"What?" he asked in suspicion.

"Admit that you're jealous and I just might listen," Ste told him cockily, smirking as Brendan appeared to become even more flustered.

"Jealous? Me?" Brendan's eyes widened incredulously. "I don't get jealous! Look at me. I've got no reason to be."

Ste grinned even more. Yeah, Brendan was right there. He had no reason to be jealous... but, it was obvious that's what he was. "If you say so, Brendan..." Ste's voice was an all knowing purr.

Shaking himself, knowing he needed to get back on track and in control of this discussion, Brendan told him, "Time for jokes is over, Stephen. This is serious business. Now because of Walker's involvement with Danny, I can't come out with my relationship with you. Some covering needs to happen."

"Covering?" Ste asked, knowing he wouldn't like this.

"I want you to call that girl you're friends with. Set up a date... one out in public. Make it clear to everyone that you're into her..."

Ste gasped, unable to believe what Brendan was asking. He didn't want to date Rae... he just wanted to be with Brendan. "I won't do it, Brendan. I don't want to date Rae... and it's not fair to her."

"Sometimes we gotta do things we don't want, Stephen. It's all part of being a man. Now, suck it up and do what's right for you and your family." Brendan moved closer, his eyes boring into Stephen's. "These are bad people, Stephen. No weakness can be shown... nor any personal involvement between me and you. We'll get through this and then things can change."

Ste sighed. He didn't agree with hiding... but what if Brendan was right? What if he jeopardized not only his own life, but Brendan's and his kids as well? "Fine," Ste muttered. "I'll date her. Better watch out, Brendan. I might start liking it."

Brendan moved forward, clasping his big hand around Ste's neck. He pulled him closer until their breath mingled. Smashing their lips together, Brendan's lips claimed and caressed Ste's lips thoroughly... not one inch left unexplored. Pulling back, Brendan growled huskily, "Yeah. That's what I thought. You want me, Stephen. You'll always want me. For now you play this little role with your girl... but remember, you're always mine. When I want ye – I'll have ye." He kissed him again, both of them breathless and hungering for the other. "Mine until I say otherwise." As Brendan watched him go, he knew without a doubt he would never let him go.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologize for the wait on the update for this story and those in my other fandoms. I've been operating with a sprained wrist, with the other injured as well and working throughout it too. I promise to update again as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Your comments are greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 8**

Several days passed before Ste finally did as Brendan asked. He frowned as he thought about that. Brendan didn't ask him anything. He simply told him what needed to be done. Ste couldn't even understand why he was doing it. He didn't want to date Rae. It wasn't like that between them. He just wanted to be with Brendan. End of. Ste just didn't get it. He thought Brendan wanted that too. That was until Simon arrived. It wasn't that he thought Brendan wanted Simon. Brendan didn't look at Simon Walker with any sort of want in his eyes. Ste had become accustomed to that look. In fact, it was one he knew very well... particularly since it was always directed towards him. There was something off between the two of them, and he couldn't help being curious.

He knew Brendan probably wouldn't approve of his choice of location for his date, but he thought it more than appropriate. Chez Chez. Ste smirked to himself. It couldn't be more perfect than that. Brendan had wanted it to be out in the open. What could be more open that Chez Chez? It was a win/win scenario in his eyes. He could do what Brendan wanted, see his mates, and maybe catch a glimpse of what was going on between Brendan and Walker. Most importantly, he had the chance to see Brendan – even if from a distance. That was something he very much wanted to do. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was falling hard for the Irishman. A part of him knew that Brendan Brady was dangerous and that it wasn't wise, but he couldn't stop it anymore than he could a train wreck. Ste only hoped their relationship didn't turn into one.

Ste smiled at Rae as he led her into Chez Chez, anxious to see all the eyes surprised by their entrance. There was no doubt it was one set of eyes he was looking to see falling upon them. No matter how much Brendan had pushed him into this, Ste knew that Brendan didn't want this anymore than he did. Brendan wanted him, and he was jealous. As they took a seat at a table in a darkened side of the room, Ste thought he could play that one up a bit. He'd show Brendan Brady he wasn't always in charge. Ste didn't stop to think how that wasn't fair to Rae. All he could think or see was Brendan. He wondered if that would ever change.

Jacquii sauntered over slowly in her standard bored gait. "What's up, Ste? You couldn't find a better place than this to take your girl?"

"Oh, I'm not his-" Rae began, but immediately stopped when Ste glared at her from across the table. She smiled crookedly before answering, "I like Chez Chez."

Nonchalantly, Ste looked around the bar. "So, is Brendan in tonight?"

Jacquii looked over her shoulder. "Mmmhmm, yeah. He's in the office. You know he don't come out a lot when Walker's here. They don't get on so well."

Ste snorted. "Yeah. He's gonna have to get over that. I don't see him going anywhere."

"I'd say not. At least not as long as he's tied to Danny Houston," she returned snidely.

"Who's that?" Rae asked, looking back and forth between them.

"He used to own a good part of the club. Now his son-in-law owns it." Ste shrugged indifferently. "Guess it's good that it keeps Danny out of here. That bloke is a bit creepy."

Jacquii shuddered. "A bit? Anything that gets him out of here is a good thing."

Ste was about to respond when he heard a low voice booming from behind him. "Well well, what do we have here?"

Rae looked up at the newcomer curiously as Ste performed the introductions. She held her hand out to him. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Walker."

"Please call me Simon." He winked at her, before returning his eyes to encompass Ste. "I hope you two are having a nice time. How about I get you started with a round of drinks..."

"Oh that's not necessary," Ste protested, having a sixth sense that Brendan was no longer in his office. In fact, he felt if he turned to look he would find his eyes hotly upon them.

Walker patted Ste on the back before inviting himself by taking a seat in between them. "You don't mind if I intrude for a bit... do you, Stephen?"

Ste frowned at the use of name. He didn't know why but he didn't like it when he said it. Somehow when Brendan said it – it almost came across as an endearment. When Simon said it, he wasn't sure what it made him feel – but, endearing wasn't it. "No intrusion, right Rae?"

Rae shook her head. "Not at all. We were just talking about you. It's good to get a chance to chat."

"About me? I'm flattered..." Simon drawled, his eyes intent on Stephen.

Jacquii looked bored at the entire exchange, asking them with a bit of impatience, "So, what can I bring you?"

Walker spoke up. "How about a pitcher of beer." He looked inquiringly towards Rae. "Unless, you'd prefer something a bit sweeter."

"Nah. Beer is good."

"Beer it is, then. Be right back," Jacquii told them, moving off to the bar, only one set of eyes noticing how she was pulled aside by the angry man standing at the office door.

Walker smirked at a glaring Brendan, before he turned his most friendly smile on Rae. "Well then, if I may be so bold, have the two of you been dating long?"

"No... I mean we're not." Ste answered without thinking, the truth falling too freely from his tongue, realizing this was all for nothing if he already failed in displaying the relationship that Brendan felt he needed to display to the world. Most especially since he had gotten the feeling Brendan wanted Simon Walker to think that more than anyone.

"Oh? I got the feeling you were a couple," Walker continued, knowing that was blatantly false, yet fishing for as much information as he could dig up.

Rae's eyes widened on Walker. "Couple?" She laughed exuberantly. "We're just mates, Ste and I. It's nothing like that."

"I see," Walker answered as he watched them thoughtfully, smiling at Jacquii when she returned with the pitcher of beer and three mugs. When Jacquii left them, Walker took a long swallow of beer before abruptly standing up. "Sorry to leave so soon. I see Brendan out of the office. I need to talk to him."

"Oh no problems there. Business first and all that, right?" Ste went on nervously, knowing by Brendan's watchful stare that he was anything but pleased by the current events. He also knew he would be hearing about it at Brendan's earliest opportunity.

Walker looked down at Ste with a warming glint in his eyes. "True enough, Stephen. Sometimes it's a shame, though."

* * *

Brendan clenched his teeth in fury as he watched Walker continuing to fawn over Stephen. What the fuck was he up to? He'd made a few calls today and the answers only left him with more questions. He didn't like questions or the unknown. Brendan was quickly realizing he liked it even less when pertaining to Stephen. He stared the man down that he knew to be his nemesis – whether he had proof of it yet or not. "Desperate for entertainment, Walker? Intruding on the staff's night out?"

Walker shrugged. "They didn't seem to mind." A calculating look came into his eyes. "Most especially Stephen..."

"What did I tell you about that?" Brendan's voice was even as he attempted to stay calm. "He likes to be called Ste."

"Well, I think of him as Stephen. Got a problem with that, partner?" Walker rallied with a sneer on his face.

Brendan's eyes flickered to Stephen's table, assured that all was well for the moment. "Come into my office. There are a few problems I'd like to discuss with you."

"I'm sure there are," Walker replied monotone. He followed Brendan inside his office, his eyebrow raised as Brendan closed the door. "Feeling the need for privacy?"

"Everything I do in here is private." He sat down behind the desk, propping his legs up on it, hands linked behind his head as he stared Walker down. "I think you might prefer that too."

Eyes narrowing, Walker sat down across from him, observing coldly, "Somehow I hear a threat in those innocent words."

Brendan laughed without humor. "Can't recall having innocent attributed to me." He acted like he was thinking about it for a moment. "Nope. Can't say I have."

"Get to the point, Brady. I have things to do..." Walker snapped, not liking the control Brendan easily exercised in their meetings.

Nodding, Brendan agreed. "Yeah right. About that... I hear rumors that this wife of yours, the daughter of Danny Houston, hasn't been seen out since your arrival. Strange that. Not a working girl that one. I'd expect she'd be out shopping or something. Isn't that strange, Walker?"

"Not really. She's getting the house ready. I told you that already."

"Right." Brendan stared off into space thoughtfully for a moment, never letting his victim see too much before he attacked. "That's just one oddity."

"Do go on," Walker answered, pretending to be bored, willing away the slight tension he knew to be in his voice.

Brendan smiled a quick flash of teeth before it faded completely away. "I've been trying to reach Danny. I thought it the right thing to do in light of these new circumstances. Funny thing is this – I couldn't reach him."

"He's a busy man. What's so funny about that?" Walker demanded almost defensively.

"True enough. I have many contacts, though. It seems no one has seen him in weeks." Brendan eyed him much as the cat that trapped the canary. "Makes me wonder if something is dodgy here. Most especially since this new arrangement came up quickly... and with none other than Warren Fox."

"What are you implying, Brady?" Walker asked in his most controlled voice.

"I don't imply, Walker." Brendan stood up from behind his desk, walking around it to lean against it to tower over the man seated across from it. "I'm a hunter, Simon Walker. When something doesn't seem quite right, I sniff around until I have all the answers." He leaned in closer, immediately sensing the fear in Walker and intent on preying upon it. "My nose is smelling a lot here. And, I'll tell you this – it won't stop until I have all the answers. Every last one of them."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you all that are reading. Your comments are always appreciated and what motivates me to continue on. A bit of drama begins to fall. The mystery of Simon Walker will begin to be revealed over the next couple of chapters. _**

**Chapter 9**

Brendan stepped out of the car, glancing only briefly at the address written on the small piece of paper. Yeah. This was the place. He frowned thoughtfully as his ever astute eyes took in the surroundings. The house was small, quaint... homey even – if someone was into that. Brendan definitely wasn't of that sort. He became disturbed as he walked towards the front door, as the isolation of the area fully assailed him. Something was off here, and he meant to find the answers. This was not the home he would expect to find the spoiled daughter of Danny Houston settling down in. His suspicions about Walker only began to increase. With a strong tap he knocked on the front door, knowing that Simon was at the club; fully intent on entering whether it be by invitation or not.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Walker would remain at the club. One, _he_ was out... and two, Stephen was working. As he knocked once more, louder this time, Brendan's teeth ground together in anger as he realized how attentive Walker was being to the most special member of the staff. None of it made any sense – outside of the fact that Walker knew of Brendan's attachment to Stephen and was trying to provoke him. Walker had no idea how huge of a mistake that could be. After no response followed the third knock, Brendan looked around the quiet, secluded neighborhood once more, before procuring a device from his pocket to skillfully maneuver the lock open. With a brief twist using the handy tool, the door opened and Brendan was inside.

Nonchalantly, he stepped inside, his eyes taking in everything... moving at a leisurely pace. Brendan knew he might not determine all of his answers here, but he had a feeling this would be a start. The first thing he noticed was how impersonal the rooms looked. No feminine influence at all. A few paintings had been strung along the wall, as well as furniture that matched the overall décor. If Brendan was to hazard a guess, he would think this was a rental that had come furnished. That didn't add up to what he'd been told by Warren before he'd left. He was under the impression that Simon and his wife had purchased a home here. This, of course, could be a makeshift home as they worked on their home... but, he didn't think so.

Moving through the house, Brendan looked around the kitchen... most particularly the kitchen sink. One set of breakfast dishes, with an accompanying coffee mug. One, not two. Even if they were working on a house away from this one, Brendan thought they would start the day together first before going about their business. That obviously hadn't been the case today. So where was the mysterious wife? He had done some checking earlier. Simon Walker did have a bride, and it all pointed towards being Danny's daughter... but, where was she now? Brendan walked into the bedroom, his eyes noting the unmade bed... and the lack of personal photos. Even if they were setting up housekeeping elsewhere, wouldn't there be some sign of them as a couple?

Brendan couldn't quell the feeling of unease that travelled up and down his spine. Something was very wrong here. His eyes took in everything. Brendan never left anything undiscovered if it held interest to him. The actions of one Simon Walker interested him very much. Brendan knew his interest largely stemmed from Walker's obvious attentiveness towards Stephen. The wee little lad had got to him good. Weaknesses didn't work so well in his life... but, Stephen was quickly proving himself to be one. Brendan knew he could resolve it by cutting off their relationship entirely – secret or public – yet, he knew he wouldn't do that. They'd went too far now. There was no turning back. He wanted Stephen... at times even needed him quite desperately. Once this mystery of Simon Walker was resolved, he would make that known to Stephen.

He shook his head in aggravation thinking the sparseness of this small little home was going to provide him no answers. Pivoting toward the bedroom door, Brendan looked back towards the small door on the far side of the room. Shrugging his shoulders, he moved towards it... as always, never leaving any stone unturned. He opened the door to what was a small walk-in closet, finding nothing but suits hanging from the rod, slightly surprised when he did, being that Simon Walker always dressed casually. As he looked through the garments he realized something else – there were no dresses hanging. Brendan didn't have a doubt now that Mrs. Walker wasn't sharing this home. The question still remained – where was she?

Brendan was about to close the door and make his way back to the club, when his eyes caught on a small shoe box in the far corner. He moved towards it, instinctively feeling this would not contain a mere pair of shoes. He picked it up, lifting the lid, the contents causing his eyes to bulge both in anger and in confusion. At the top he found a picture of Stephen wiping down the bar, looking up and smiling at whoever approached from the distance. He remembered that smile. Stephen had been looking at him. It had been shortly after they first hooked up. Stephen had still been so shy, yet so receptive. That Stephen excited him so much.

He pulled out a pile of photos, his rage increasing as he continued to find more pictures of Stephen. When had he taken them? More and more Brendan thought that Simon Walker had been along far longer than he had revealed himself to be. What was his game? He was obviously fixated on Stephen... but why? Was he attracted to _his_ Stephen – or, was it something else? His eyes widened in horror as he found his own image in a picture with a woman he didn't even know. The photo had to have been doctored... his face taking the place of whoever had been in the original. Who was she? A chill suddenly traveled up and down Brendan's spine as he somehow just knew.

Walker's wife... Danny's daughter. For some reason Walker wanted him connected to this woman... and he didn't doubt it was for a reason that would bring tremendous havoc into his life. "Fuck." Brendan's whisper was low, instant realization assailing him. "He's killed her and he plans to set me up." Brendan looked through the rest of the pictures, finding even more of Stephen. Why were they there?

Brendan reached into his pocket and flicked open his phone, knowing it would go to Stephen's voicemail... unless the lad answered while working. That wouldn't surprise him. Stephen generally did things his way. He hoped Stephen did answer. He needed to talk to him now. Brendan cursed as his message went into the answering system. Brendan's voice was deep and dark, one brooking no refusal. "Stephen, I'm on my way back to the club. I want you to stay behind the bar until I arrive. You are not to be alone at any time. I will explain when I see you." He flipped the phone closed, quickly replacing the items in the closet, pocketing the one he'd found of him with the woman he suspected to be Danny's daughter. He realized Walker probably had others, and that Walker would know who took it... but, he needed to find out who she was... and more importantly where she was. If Simon Walker was trying to set him up for a crime he committed, his new business partner would soon be in for a surprise he would never recover. For now what mattered most was getting Stephen far away from Walker.

* * *

Ste had just finished restocking the bar when he'd checked the messages on his phone. Brendan. He groaned aloud. What did he want now? Things had been strained between them since Brendan had told him he needed to spend more time with Rae. He didn't get him at all. There was no doubt of Brendan's interest in him, not to mention his jealousy. Something was causing him to do this... but, he wouldn't tell him anything. Ste would wait around for him. They needed to talk. Tonight he intended on having his answers. If Brendan didn't cooperate, Ste decided he would stop this madness between them. He didn't want to play these games. All he wanted was Brendan. If Brendan didn't want that too, it was time to move on.

Walker approached from the far side of the room, quickly observing Ste's change in demeanor. That didn't really surprise him. He was much like Brendan in that respect. He noticed everything that pertained to young Ste Hay. How could he not? The boy was adorable. Brendan had been absent from the club all day. Whereas that might not be that uncommon, it was when his precious Stephen was working. Brendan never missed an opportunity to be near the boy. Walker didn't doubt that Brendan was using the time to investigate him.

As his eyes swept over him, Simon could understand Brendan's territorial manner over Ste. He had always been complex in his sexual preferences. Often he pulled to women... but, there were the men too. Ste attracted him more than any other. His innocence and curiosity intrigued him. In fact, he could go as far as to say it turned him on.

Soon, he would replace Brendan in young Stephen's life – in every possible capacity. He didn't really care what he had to do to secure his prize. All that mattered was that he won. Much like Brendan, Simon Walker always won. He would do so again.

Ste smiled at Simon as he approached. "Hey Simon. I'm about to be leaving, me. Anything else I can do before my shift is done?"

Walker surveyed him closely. "As a matter of fact there is."

"Oh? What's that?" Ste asked him, looking at him attentively.

"You can join me for a drink. We never have had the chance to properly get to know each other. Every time I try, there seems to be an interruption." Walker didn't speak the reason, both of them knew how Brendan always pulled Stephen away.

Ste shrugged, his eyes filled with the trust that would make subsequent events all too easy for Walker. "Why not? I'm waiting for someone anyways."

Simon's eyes darkened with purpose. Tonight would be the night. When Brendan arrived they'd be gone. Then, the games truly began. A game Simon Walker intended to be the winner. Vengeance would be met... and he would have taken everything from Brendan Brady – the man that he loved, his business, even his freedom. The stage was set tonight... and the all powerful Brendan Brady couldn't do anything to stop him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"How's your drink, Ste?" Walker smoothly asked, coming to sit next to Ste at the bar, his eyes moving over the smaller man in open admiration.

"It's good. Yeah." Ste turned his head quickly to look at Simon, finding his vision suddenly beginning to blur. He rubbed at his eyes, uncertain of what was wrong with him. The slight movement caused his head to spin, a dizzy and off balance feeling immediately assailing him. "Fuck. Something's wrong."

Simon gave him a look of concern, his hand reaching out to grasp Ste's arm, all in the pretense of holding him up to prevent a fall. "Ste? You alright? Can I do something for you?"

"I – I don't know." Ste took in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. "My head is spinning. I'm dizzy. I think I need to lay down or something..."

"Hmmmm, that could be." Simon stood up, eyeing his victim closely, as well as knowing he needed to get Ste out of here before Brendan arrived. That was an interruption that wouldn't stop him this time. Tonight, young Stephen Hay would begin the process of both succumbing and clinging to another man. Simon didn't care that it would be drug induced. In time that would change - once Brendan was out of his life. An evil and almost insane glint came into his eyes. That's exactly how it would be. Simon would take over Brendan's life in every aspect. His club, his other more unsavory businesses... and the icing on the cake – he would take Ste as well.

Ste clutched at the bar, his head spinning more painfully now. He reached out for his cell phone, but couldn't grab it. "Uhhh, could you hand me my phone? I want to call Brendan."

"Sure," Simon purred, thinking a call to Brendan was much in order... but unbeknownst to Ste, he would be doing the talking. He stepped around Ste to pick up the phone, smiling as he felt the vibration begin and the caller ID soon displaying the incoming call. "I'll get this call for you, Ste... then, I'll get you home."

"No," Ste protested. "I have to wait for Brendan. I promised him." Determined to reach his phone and contact Brendan, Ste moved to his feet, immediately to realize his mistake.

Simon watched in amusement as Stephen collapsed to the floor, the movement causing the drug to do its job. He pocketed Stephen's phone, before he bent down to effortlessly sling him over his shoulder, uncaring that he'd missed Brendan's call. He would return the call soon enough. Moving towards the entrance, Simon used his positioning and Ste's unconsciousness to slowly run his hand over his ass, his finger lightly stroking along the crack that he intended to get to know very soon. He laid Ste down on the back seat, sliding into the front to drive towards his more secluded home... the one that Brendan Brady didn't know existed.

He laughed as the phone began to vibrate again. This time he would answer. It was time for Brendan to know he had been outwitted... and that this was the beginning of the end for Brendan Brady. "Hello Brendan. I'm sorry, Stephen can't come to the phone right now." Walker's voice was cool and cocky, not missing the opportunity to emphasize referring to Ste as Stephen, knowing how much Brendan disliked it.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, Walker. Let him go and I might let you live. Touch him, and I swear I'll hurt you real bad." Brendan's eyes were dark, almost blackened as he raced towards the club, knowing he was already too late. His only hope now was in trying to decipher where Walker was taking him.

"Hurt me? I'm disappointed. And here I thought little Stephen meant more to you than that." He paused for a thoughtful moment. "He's a prize, that's for sure. I think I'd do much more than hurt a man that treated him badly."

Brendan slammed on his brakes in front of the club, seeing exactly what he'd expected to see. Walker had closed the club and neither him or Stephen were in sight. He looked at the nearly empty glasses on the bar, knowing Stephen had been drugged. His primary concern now was what had he given him. "What did you give him?" Brendan snarled.

"Give him?" Walker's voice became colder. "Not the drugs your dealers sold to my brother... ones that killed him so many years ago."

Brother? What was the man going on about now? "I don't know what you're talking about, Walker... and I don't give a damn either. Taking your twisted revenge out on Stephen is a mistake. I'll find you, Walker. Trust me, I will find you."

A chill coursed up and down Simon's spine as he listened to Brendan's threats. There was a finality in his words. A tone that he'd be a fool to take for granted. As much as he knew he had the upper hand right now, he knew the balance could shift quickly. Brendan wasn't an easy mark. He needed to get him out of commission quickly. Then his plan would be complete. Trying to sound much more confident than he truly felt, Simon told him, "It's been fun chatting... but, I need to go now. Stephen and I are just about to arrive. I have so many plans for him when he wakes up." Simon paused for a moment, celebrating his success as he heard Brendan's unfettered swearing. "Well, I guess wakefulness is merely a technicality. I have no doubt I can please Stephen. Perhaps I'll allow him to awaken to a real man inside of him. Later, Brendan."

"Walker!" Brendan yelled into the mouthpiece, knowing the call had already been ended. "Fuck!" he snarled, his hands beginning to land on everything in sight... tossing it against the wall in savage fury. Within moments chairs, tables, glasses and bottles of liquor had been broken and discarded all over the club walls and floor. He didn't care about how much his outburst was costing him. His aggression was a therapy of sorts. When he began to burn this hotly, the violence overtaking him, Brendan knew it was best to let it all out. Only after that could he think the problem out. He was hoping that would be the case. He needed to get to Stephen... and he needed to get to him quickly.

Brendan flipped open his phone, fearing he had little time to waste. As much as he didn't think Walker would hurt Stephen, he couldn't take that chance. There was also the fact that he couldn't stand the thought of sick, demented Simon Walker placing one fingertip on his sweet and sensitive Stephen. He knew this call would cost him. He didn't care about that either. For the right results he'd pay any price or owe any favor if it meant information leading him to Stephen. He waited for the call to be answered, when he clipped out, "Brendan Brady. I need a favor."

The man on the other end instantly went on the alert. It wasn't every day that Brendan asked for a favor. "What do you need?"

"You can trace a cell phone if it's turned on, right?" Brendan asked, hoping this was the case.

"I have to tap into the right systems, but yes it can be done."

Brendan smiled. This was his first positive news yet. Briefly he explained the situation, in as much detail as he wanted to disclose, providing the number at the end. "I don't think they've arrived at their final destination yet, but go ahead and start checking."

"I should have something in about an hour, Brendan... provided the phone remains turned on."

"It will be. Walker is both cocky and careless. He'll want to play games by using Stephen's phone." Brendan flinched as he heard a sound signaling that he had another call on hold. "I've got to go. I'll be expecting your call." After a moment's pause, Brendan told him, "I owe you, Stan."

"That you do. Talk to you soon."

Brendan ended that call to see that his call on hold was indeed from Stephen's phone. He knew despite how much Walker pissed him off, it was to his and Stephen's advantage to keep him talking. The longer the frequency was open, the better his chances. His eyes closed for a moment when he realized it wasn't a call after all... he had picture mail from Stephen's phone. He had been so unbalanced he hadn't noticed the difference. Almost shakily he pushed the icon that would open the mail... murderous rage growing in his heart realizing what he was most likely about to see. As much as he hoped to be wrong, quickly he found his suspicions confirmed.

Stephen was laying on a small bed, unconscious... his shirt having been torn apart, the sides hanging loosely. He could discern a hand reaching in to unsnap Stephen's pants. Brendan's lips twisted savagely as he took in the scene. No surprise at all, the phone began to ring. He answered it with a low, reverberating growl, "You crossed the line, Walker."

"Oh no, not yet. But, I will soon." Walker snickered evilly. "I was hoping he'd wake up, but I've decided I might not be able to wait that long. Fuck, he's a hot little thing. As I was touching him, he whispered your name. I'll break him of that... but, for now if he thinks I'm you, well I guess that makes him more than willing." Walker moved towards the bed, his eyes moving over his captive with lust-filled eyes. "I'm touching him now, Brendan. Such soft, pale skin... tied to the bed, completely vulnerable to me. How does that make you feel knowing that I'll be fucking him soon?"

Brendan's breathing never escalated. He had enforced a calm over himself, one that he didn't come close to feeling... but one he needed to exercise if he wanted to get Stephen back. "It means one thing, Walker. I'm not going to hurt ye. I will kill ye. Slowly." His voice dropped lower and lower, barely audible now. "You are a dead man, Simon Walker."

TBC

**_A/N: Only a couple more chapters remaining. Things should begin to be resolved in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated! =)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this story. **

**Chapter 11**

Simon Walker stood next to the bed admiring the prize he had so effortlessly stolen from his enemy. Ste was a true beauty. Brendan had excellent taste. He had to give him that. His eyes became cold as he looked at the weakness of the man he hated above all others. Brendan had supplied the drugs that had cost his brother his life. In his mind it didn't matter that his brother had went into the deal willingly; that he had sought out the ill-fated substance. All that mattered was if not for Brendan, he may not have found them. Simon refused to consider he would have just found them elsewhere. In his convenient mind it all stemmed from Brendan's actions.

Now it was time for Brendan to truly suffer. He had killed raped and killed Danny's daughter. Then, he had killed Danny. The bodies had been disposed of... but he had deposited certain intimate items that belonged to both in places that wouldn't be found; at least, not until the information was leaked to the police. He had to be clever to stay a step ahead of Brendan. Simon knew he had accomplished that. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be here with Brendan's lover now. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brendan loved this boy. In fact, he'd say the feeling was returned. Too bad for that. Ste would never be in Brendan's bed again. The boy had traded up whether he realized it or not.

A calculating smile curved his lips as he looked at the bag at the foot of the bed. Supplies. An endless amount of drugs to sufficiently keep young Mr. Hay in line for a long time to come. He already had the next dose ready should he awaken prematurely. Looking at him in assessment, Simon didn't think it would be necessary. The boy was weak. He had to be. For one, he was the mindless puppet of Brendan Brady; along with the fact his size was so slight. The boy was fortunate he wanted him as he did. Ste would be so easy to break.

Simon unzipped his pants, removing his pained cock that was desperate for relief. He hissed as he smoothed away the pre-cum that glistened from the head, reaching into his back pocket for a condom. Simon didn't intend to bother with the lube. Young Stephen would feel the pain of his entry... at least, after the fact. Simon didn't intend to wait for him to awaken to get started. He wanted him now, and that was exactly what he would have. "Your mine now, Ste. All mine." His eyes glazed over as he thought of all he had done to secure his power position over Brendan. Not looking down to see Ste's eyes fluttering open, he continued to ramble on. "The things I've done to have you here now... and the things yet to do. I've killed to have my revenge... and I'll probably kill again." An evil smile crossed his face. "It was worth it though... and in a few moments it will be even more so."

Ste's eyes snapped open, his arms pulling at the restraints that held him down. Foolishly, he spoke out, "W-what did you say? K-killed?"

Eyes moved down to look at his trapped victim. "Now there's a shame. You wasn't to know about that, Stephen."

"Don't call me Stephen..." Ste protested indignantly, uncaring when he'd done it at the club to aggravate Brendan... now seeing that his lover had been right all along. He looked as the madman stroked his cock, eyes widening in dismay at what was about to happen. His head was pounding and his vision blurred from whatever he'd been given... but somehow he knew Brendan would save him. He didn't know how he knew... but, he knew Brendan would always be there for him. If not, he didn't want to survive. A world without Brendan in it wasn't a world worth living. "Let me go, Simon. Do that and Brendan might let this go."

Simon crawled over him onto the bed, his hand reaching inside to pull Ste's pants down. "It's too late for that, Stephen. As far as Brendan is concerned a line's been crossed... and it doesn't really matter. This little game gets played out now. I'm going to fuck you, Stephen. My cock will be the last one that pounds into you. Then, sadly I must kill you." He tossed Ste's pants to the floor, his mouth watering at the sight of his cock. "You can always try to change my mind, Stephen."

"H-how? Your mind's made up, right?" Ste asked him, his body shivering from a mixture of fear and revulsion.

"Well... I might be able to be coerced... especially from such a tempting lad as yourself." Simon loved to toy with his victim, knowing it was all for nothing, but seeing that light of hope in their eyes before it was extinguished was nearly as thrilling as the culmination of the kill. "Make yourself hard for me, Stephen. Show me your loyalty. Prove to me I can trust you. Do that and I just might let you live."

Ste nodded, knowing he had no other choice. He was revolted by what he was about to do... but, he had to buy some time before Brendan arrived. In his heart he knew Brendan was near. He just had to hold on longer. "Okay. I can do that. I guess Brendan's abandoned me anyways. May as well do what needs done to get through this. Yeah?" His vision still blurred and his head throbbing in pain, Ste closed his mind to the man before him and pictured Brendan on the bed with him. He already felt his cock responding. Smiling he realized that's all it took. He loved Brendan. Anything he sacrificed here tonight was worth it, as long as he was with Brendan in the end.

Simon nodded, his eyes narrowing on his foolish victim. "Good boy," he purred. He wasn't fooled for a moment. This stupid, yet beautiful boy had 'property of Brendan Brady' stamped all over him. He would use his body over and over. Ste wouldn't be able to move when he was finished. Then, it would be over. As much as he'd like to keep him for awhile, he couldn't now. The boy knew too much. He would die... and Brendan would suffer knowing he couldn't save him. His revenge would still be complete.

* * *

Brendan drove away from the village as if all the hounds of hell were in deep pursuit. In the case of one Simon Walker, supernatural forces were the only ones that could save him on this night. Once he had received the call giving him the trace on Stephen's phone, Walker's fate had been sealed. In actuality, it had been sealed the moment he dared to take what belonged to him. Walker would soon be a dead man. Once Stephen was safe again, he would reassert himself with the wee lad. No more sending the boy on dates. Stephen belonged to him – exclusively. End of discussion. Tonight, all those misconceptions would be squared away. He knew the proper thing to do would be to call the police. But, he wasn't a police kind of guy. He'd do this on his own, without any assistance. Knowledge was all he needed. Police muscle would only get in his way, and most likely interfere with handling this in the only manner that fell in line with his own code of vengeance.

He'd only been driving about fifteen minutes when he found the turn to the road where it would all end for Simon Walker. It would not only be an end... but a beginning as well. He couldn't wait to pull Stephen into his arms. First he needed to deal with his enemy. Once done, he would do something he never thought to do with another man – he would voice his feelings.

A short distance from the driveway that was isolated from the road, Brendan pulled to the side of the road, turning off the engine and clipping his weapon inside onto his pants. He pocketed ammunition, knowing it would be unneeded... but, he would be prepared for any eventuality. Extra bullets wouldn't be necessary. What he carried in the chamber would be more than sufficient. He was a crack shot... and, he'd never been more determined to pierce his target as he was with Walker. The speed of his death would depend on what he had inflicted on Stephen. As he quickly, yet cautiously approached the small house, Brendan decided he wanted this over quickly.

Once he was at the side window, Brendan peered inside trying to catch a glimpse. He couldn't make out much... but it appeared to be the living room. There was no sign of either of them. His eyes looked towards the front, then the distance to the back... instantly he decided to approach from the back. He doubted Walker would expect his arrival. He was deluded in the thought of his own success. Walker would never see this coming.

Inching around toward the back of the house, Brendan looked cautiously about... not taking for granted that Walker was alone. So far there hadn't been the sign of any co-conspirators... but, he wasn't a man to leave anything to chance. Deftly and silently, Brendan picked at the back door lock until he heard the telling click that signified it was unlocked. Slowly he pushed the door open, his footsteps taking him quickly inside. He scanned the room that was the point of his entrance, seeing nothing out of place or abnormal. All that mattered was finding Stephen. With a sick feeling in his stomach, Brendan didn't doubt exactly which room he'd find him.

Quickly, yet as quietly as possible, Brendan went up the stairs, his gaze pulling. to the door at the end of the hallway, the only light shining from beneath being in this room. His hand poised on his gun, Brendan approached the door; as he neared it discovering it to be slightly ajar. Uncertain of what he'd find in that room, the sight that greeted his eyes was enough to send him into a full-blown rage. He had to caution himself to gain his proper position and not shoot at Walker repeatedly, mindful enough to know in his distress a stray bullet could find Stephen. His eyes took in Stephen's wrists tied to the bed, a look of resignation transforming his beautiful face into one he didn't recognize. Walker would pay for that. Brendan clenched his teeth as Walker's mouth swooped down to envelop Stephen's cock, tears running down Stephen's face.

Once Stephen noticed his presence, Brendan knew it was time to quickly move into action. Brendan stepped forward, forcing his gaze upward towards Stephen's face and away from Walker between Stephen's legs, cautioning Stephen to silence by placing a finger over his own lips. He briefly met Stephen's gaze, giving him a look of understanding and reassurance, in his own way telling Stephen that everything would soon be okay. Tilting his head to the side, Brendan surveyed his enemy in cold contempt. Almost impassively, he spoke, "As much as I love a good show, I'm afraid this one is over, Walker. Move away from Stephen now."

Walker flinched as he heard the voice, unable to believe Brendan had found him so quickly. He laughed coldly as he reached under the bed, his hand grasping for his gun, soon to find himself immobilized.

The sound of the gun firing and ripping into Walker's flesh was the only sound heard in the room. Brendan watched as Walker's hand stilled, his body crushing down onto Stephen's. A cold smile curved Brendan's lips. "Surely you're not done, Simon. A man who challenges the devil so, has to have more fight. C'mon, Walker. Show me what you've got. Eh?"

A barely audible sound was heard. "F-fuck you."

A cold chuckle emitted. "Wrong answer." Brendan cocked the gun, ready to shoot again, the one that shot through his spine not enough to satisfy his need for vengeance. His finger was poised to pull the trigger, when Stephen's voice delayed him.

"B-Brendan... wait! Don't do it. He's injured. There's nothing he can do. End this now and let the police handle it. He isn't worth you going away." Ste looked at his lover beseechingly. "Please, Brendan. I can't lose you. I – I need you."

Brendan took a step back at those words, an unknown feeling stabbing ferociously at his heart. He loved Stephen. Damned if he didn't. He swallowed, forcing his gaze to remain on Walker's bleeding and semi-still form, his eyes narrowing as he watched the foolish man once more reaching for the gun. He shot out again, this time piercing Walker's arm, smiling as he screamed in a mixture of fury and pain. "Game over, Simon. You lose." Slowly he holstered his gun and moved to brutally push Walker's body from Stephen's. He shoved him roughly to the floor, his next steps taking him to Stephen's side to untie him, barely able to look at the state of undress Walker had him in. As he looked at him, and the still glazed look in his eyes, he wanted to send a repeated round of bullets into Walker's moaning and trembling body.

Gingerly, Ste sat up, his hand reaching out to clasp Brendan's arm. "Don't do it, Bren. Call the police and let's end this. He confessed his crimes to me. He won't get away. I promise you that."

Nodding, Brendan swept his hand across Stephen's face, knowing the boy was right. He had a future to protect. Simon Walker wasn't worth throwing that away over. "Are you okay, Stephen? Did he hurt you?"

Shaking his head, Ste replied, "No. I was out for most of it. He starting running at the mouth as I was coming around. Call the police, Brendan. Let's finish this."

"Yeah. Finish this." Brendan leant down and slanted his lips across Stephen's, his kiss displaying all he felt in one urgent and emotion charged caress. They had things to talk about... but Stephen was safe now. That was all that really mattered. He flipped open his phone, knowing the police would use this as means to harass him... but, he didn't care about that right now. All that really mattered was Stephen being safe. He would go through any sort of interrogation knowing his boy was unharmed.

* * *

Several hours later, Brendan knocked on Stephen's door despite the lateness of the hour. The police had let Stephen go a short time after they had questioned him, but Brendan they had kept for hours as they picked at his story. He hadn't expected anything else. Stephen's story had coincided with his; and with his statement regarding Walker's crimes, they had been left with no choice but to let him go. He smiled tightly when Stephen answered the door, his eyes full of relief as they swept over him. He had worried about him the entire time they had been kept apart. There was no measure to the relief he felt seeing him standing before him now. "I know it's late, Stephen... but, can I come in?"

"Of course, Brendan. We need to be quiet, though. Amy and the kids are sleeping."

"I won't stay long. I know ye need your rest." Brendan look at him intently, his eyes piercing every inch of him. "I just had to made certain you were okay."

Ste stepped forward, snuggling into Brendan's chest. "I'm fine now. I should have listened to you about Simon. I'm just glad he's gonna pay for his crimes."

"He will, Stephen." Brendan stroked his hands along Stephen's back, a sigh of relief escaping his lips that he had Stephen in his arms... all safe and sound. "I need to tell ye, something. Look at me, please."

Lifting his head from Brendan's chest, Ste looked at him curiously... hoping more than anything he wasn't going to push him away again. "Brendan, I want to tell you something too."

"Let me first. I need to say it and be done with it," Brendan told him almost gruffly. "I love ye, Stephen. I really do. I can't go through this kind of thing again." His eyes blurring in pain, Brendan continued, "What I'm saying is this, Stephen – do you want to be with me... really be with me?"

Ste felt his heart soaring to heights he could have never imagined. "Of course, I want that. I love you, Brendan Brady." He looked at Brendan sharply for a moment. "This means no more Rae or dates with any other girls, right? We can be straight up together?"

"No more dates, Stephen. I want ye all for myself." Brendan pulled Stephen tightly into his arms, whispering once more his love into Stephen's neck. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this was right... and where they both belonged. For the first time in longer than he could remember, the future was not only bright... it was also filled with hope.

END


End file.
